


Devil in Disguise

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Warrior Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Devil in Disguise

Clark held Caroline's hand, as they walked down one of the busier residential streets of Smallville. She wore the fairy princess costume Lana had given her.

Lex walked beside them. He'd pretended to be put upon, being asked to wear the Devilicus costume, but Clark knew he was secretly thrilled.

"You know, that's how most people think of us," Lex said, to his Warrior Angel.

"Nemesis? Shmemisis" Clark said, leaning down to X-ray his sister's overflowing plastic pumpkin. " **You** know I love you. What anybody else thinks doesn't matter."

That got a smile never seen on Devilicus' inked in face.


End file.
